The invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to the mounting of air silencers on carburetors associated with such internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ 3,791,482 Sykora February 12, 1974 4,592,316 Shiratshuchi, et al. June 3, 1986 4,620,607 Breckenfeld, et al. November 4, 1986 4,782,912 Wandless November 8, 1988 5,035,211 Mate, et al. July 30, 1991 ______________________________________